valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of Magic and Illusions
.png |Archmage Emilie|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Apprentice Emilie|Floor Reward |Alyssa|Floor Reward |Mage Emilie|Amalgamation |Ball Emilie|Amalgamation |Hrungnir|Fantasy Archwitch |Sterix|Archwitch |Book Of Spells|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Mage's Hat|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Mage's Wand|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Archmage Dress|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Ball Dress|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Nero|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 70% / 170% UP |Mao|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 70% / 170% UP |Luluka|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }}The "Tower of Magic and Illusions" event has started! Event Period: 12:00 on May 1st ー 11:59 on May 16th (JST). ■Obtain LR EMILI! LR EMILI can be obtained by performing an amalgamation using DRESS material card which can be obtained as a ranking reward if ranked within the top 1000th! When the new LR EMILI is awakened, it will become a very powerful card that possesses a new "chain skill"! A "chain skill" is a very powerful skill that is a combination of two skills. GLR EMILI ☆Ultimate Magic Lv.10 (Max) * Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 800% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack / 20% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 * When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recovers all allies / 30% chance Activations: 4 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■A Ranking Reward has been added! Chance Ticket×5 has been added to the 501stー 1000th Ranking Rewards! Aim for a high rank and get the Chance Ticket×5 reward! ■The Event's Difficulty has been adjusted! Adjustments have been made to the difficulty of this event to bring more enjoyment to our players! The following are the adjusted level: * Beginner and Intermediate ■Obtain GUR ALYSSA! During this event, the new ALYSSA card has been added as a 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss ALYSSA will appear starting in the second half of the event. If ALYSSA is evolved and awakened, it will become a powerful GUR that possesses a powerful second skill! GUR ALYSSA ☆S-Class Magic Lv.10 (Max) * All allies' ATK • DEF 300% up / 20% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 * Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Details regarding the event The "Tower of Magic and Illusions" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! In addition, receive Resources and Celestial Gems for completing the new Quests that will be added during the "Tower of Magic and Illusions" event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on May 2nd to 11:59 May 16th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■Floor PASS items 2x Campaign has begun! Starting 12:00 on May 11th (JST), the number of acquired floor Pass items will be increased 2x! ■An Exclusive Archwitch and a Fantasy Archwitch will appear in Celestial Realm World Maps! During this event, the Exclusive Archwitch STERIX will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch HRUNGNIR will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2! ※STERIX and HRUNGNIR can be obtained as a max likability rating reward and as an Archwitch Subjugation Reward! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating STERIX and HRUNGNIR during this event. ■About Amalgamation of obtained cards If SR EMILIE, that can be obtained as a floor arrival reward or Rune Boss Reward, is evolved and amalgamated with a material card, it can become GUR EMILIE! In addition, if OF SPELLS material card is amalgamated with either GUR NERO, GUR MAO, or GSR LULUKA, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill! Amalgamation material cards can be earned as Floor Reward and/or Rune Boss reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. Valkyrie Crystal items that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points. This item can only be used during "Tower of Magic and Illusions" event. Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.